Harry's Twin
by BludgerBunny
Summary: Skye Lily Potter knows nothing of her childhood, nothing of her brother, nothing of Hogwarts, nothing of the boy she likes, and nothing of He Who Must Not Be Named... Join Skye as she journeys through her third year and unravels dangerous secrets...
1. Arriving At The Burrow

I am Skye Lily Potter. I was born in July, along with my brother, Harry James Potter. He came out a few moments at birth before I did, and we each resemble our parents; I mostly resemble Lily, and Harry mostly James. The only thing that is different, is we each have the other parent's eyes. Mine James, his Lily. My story is much different to Harry's, how I escaped Voldemort. I was in the other crib, sleeping under the blankets, unseen by everybody whilst my mother played with Harry in her arms. My father ran upstairs, warned Lily and then he came in. Voldemort. He threw the deadly Unforgivable Curse first at James, then to Lily, leaving the baby Potters to, somehow, struggle out of the tight situation. I'm not sure how, but I was found by an old, Muggle woman, streaming black hair and long, velvety robes. She picked me up, gave me a home but when I was five years of age, she died of cancer. Luckily, she did not know the powers I possessed, and nobody found out, not even me, until I was taken from the orphanage.

"Good morning, Skye." said an unusually calm, safe man who walked through the door. He had waist-length, white hair matching with his beard, light purple robes and half-moon spectacles, giving sight to the crimson blue eyes.

"I am Albus Dumbledore. I would like to escort you to the recent temporary home your brother is at this very moment. Would you be kindest to take arm?" said Dumbledore. I was astounded; _I have a brother? I have a brother!_

"Um, of course, but may I ask why I have to take your arm? Can't we just - catch a bus to wherever my - _brother_ - is?" I asked, perplexed.

"I am afraid not, Ms Potter, because your brother is much too far for a bus to travel. Now, please take hold of my arm - yes, like that, thank you - and we shall be there in a jiffy!" A loud _crack_ and our feet lost contact of the ground. A swirl of light, color and time and we arrived in the countryside, a part of England I had never seen or been. I looked beside me and found Dumbledore looking in the opposite direction. I whirled around, eyes still on Dumbledore when I finally dragged them over to, what had to be, where my brother was staying. It looked like someone had chucked a few planks of wood together and it magically formed a house. Then something hit me; _how had Dumbledore and I arrive here?_ Dumbledore strode over to the door and rapped on it exactly three times. A small, squeaky, woman's voice called through the peephole.

"Wh-who is it?" said the voice. Dumbledore gave a sideways glance to me before answering the woman inside the house.

"Albus Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, brother of Aberforth and Ariana. That is all you should need to know, Molly." There was a tiny _'oh!'_ and the door swung open, revealing a woman with a pink, cooking apron on, flaming red hair and emerald green robes on.

"I'm so sorry, Albus, it's just that Sirius Black has broken out of Azkaban undetected and I just though that –" the woman stopped speaking rapidly and turned her head with a grin over to me.

"And who's this?" she said, smiling.

"That is why I am here, Molly, because Harry needs to meet his twin-sister –"

"TWIN?" shrieked the woman, a frightened look on her face.

"But how - Merlin's beard, Harry's got a twin! Just when he thought he was all alone! Oh, do come in Albus, do come in, how rude of me, and you of course –"

"Skye. Skye Lily Potter." said Dumbledore, giving my name to the woman.

"Well, shall I call Harry?" she beamed at me. She ushered us inside and offered my a cup of tea. "N-no thanks, –" I stammered.

"Oh, call me Mrs Weasley! Nothing personal! It's just that adults, unlike you, no offense –" Mrs Weasley was interrupted by a man, just the same as her, but male walked through the door.

"Molly, give Ginny a break! What did she do this time? Jinx Fred and George for - Merlin's beard, I'm so sorry! You look strangely familiar... aha! I got it! Lily..." Mr Weasley looked perplexed. He probably knew my mother and father were dead, but confused that there was an exact copy of her sitting in his - wait a second... There was a pan in the sink, with a sponge over it, washing itself... then the carrots were chopping themselves... and the radishes were washing themselves...

I felt like I wanted to scream. Dumbledore and I were transported here... magically. The kitchen was cooking and cleaning itself... magically. And then, Mrs Weasley pulled out a long, wooden stick from her pocket and waved it. All color and happiness drained from my soul with Mrs Weasley's last move. She waved her stick and all the chairs on the dining table were - magically - pushed in. Suddenly, everything went black, voices echoing through my ears, people rushing down the stairs, my father standing over me... or was it my brother?


	2. The Escape

I saw cake, and all of a sudden, I felt hungry. I tried to snatch it out of the dark mist, but it turned out it was not a cake, but a _picture_ of a cake on an apron. _Mrs Weasley's apron_. The darkness had gone and everything came back into view, although I was not in the kitchen. I smiled weakly and Mrs Weasley sobbed quietly into Mr Weasley's shoulder. I saw three familiar faces; Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, and her husband. The other four people, I did not know. There was a boy, with flaming red hair, and a green shirt on. Next to him, was a younger girl, flaming red hair (again) and a beautiful, summer's dress on. There was also a girl with a mane of big, bushy, brown hair along with a pink, short dress on. The last person was the person I suspected to be my father - or brother. I squinted at him and saw he had a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, the exact copy of the one on my arm. A searing pain on my scar burned, like hot, white fire. I moaned loudly in pain, trying with all my strength to put pressure on it, so it would, hopefully, stop. At the same time, the other boy clutched his forehead and fell to his knees. Mr Weasley, the boy and girl with red hair rushed over to the boy to help. Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, the girl with bushy, brown hair went to me.

Exactly four hours later, I was sitting happily in Ron's bedroom (the boy with red hair) and was explaining everything to my brother; Harry.

"So basically, Voldemort missed you?" asked Harry,

"He didn't actually - find you?"

"No," I replied,

"Apparently not..." There was a silence, not comfortable, nor uncomfortable.

"So..." I said at last,

"You going to explain your story to me?" I asked. Harry nodded.

"Well, Mum put a Protective Trace on us so Voldemort can't touch us 'till we're seventeen, right?" he said,

"Yeah...?"

"And - um - Mum's sister, Petunia, and her brother in law, Vernon, and her nephew, Dudley, inherited me and did a really bad job of raising me, so –"

"I realized..." I muttered with a chuckle.

"– and then Uncle Vernon went crazy, took us to a shack and then Hagrid, Hogwart's gamekeeper –"

"What's 'Hogwarts'?" I enquired, confusedly,

"Oh, that's right, I forgot, you don't know –"

"Know what?"

"Well, don't freak out, OK?"

"OK..."

"Hogwarts is a school for - for..." Harry sighed deeply, closed his eyes and continued on.

"Magic."

"_MAGIC?_" I scream. _Magic?_ Well, that explains it, then. At that very moment, that one word explained everything. Sometimes, when I was at the orphanage, when other kids annoyed me, bad things would happen to them. At first, I thought it was Karma, but now...

"I've been going to Hogwarts for three years, and you're joining this year. I hope you're in Gryffindor. That's Ron's, Ginny's, Hermione's and my house. All the Weasleys have been in Gryffindor, and so have all the Potters... I hope." Another silence was held, which was broken as the door whammed open.

"Harry! Skye! We have to leave, now!" shouted Mrs Weasley in her usual scared, quick voice.

"But - leaving - why?" I asked, confused. Harry stood up, seized my wrist and galloped down the stairs. Apparently, more people were in the Weasley family. There were three extra boys. Two identical, menace looking, but frightened on this occasion, and the other, quiet handsome and sleek.

"Is that everybody, Molly?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. The children's trunks have already been transported. Oh, and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Scabbers, Crookshanks and Hedwig have been transported, too. Let's go! Before they ge—" Mrs Weasley was torn from her sentence as the door blasted open. I felt Harry's grip on my wrist tighten. Oh, heavens, what was going on? A woman with a big, black, bushy mane of hair with streaks of silver through it appeared out of the black mist that swirled up. She smiled evilly as her black robes swooped behind her and she was gone. Everybody (except me) drew their wands from their pockets and we tried to sneak from the house. Suddenly, a flash of light and an extremely tall man appeared out of nowhere.

"Harry, le' me take her, I'll explain, ge' her things an' —"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" A jet of green light, a scream and a flip. The sleek, redhead that I only saw alive moments ago... lying on the floor, motionless, eyes blank and empty.

"_PERCY!_" shrieked Mrs Weasley, leaning over the dead body, not knowing what to do.

"Tha's it, you're comin' with me!" said the tall man. Harry let go of my wrist with a nervous glance and the hand placed upon my wrist swapped. Suddenly, the disrupted house was replaced by a cosy, wooden hut.

"Harry!" I squealed. Would my brother be OK?


	3. Witches and Wizards

I slumped in a chair, breathing fast, heart thumping, as if it was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Now, now, Skye, your bro'er is gonna be fine!" the man merely chuckled. I gave a sort of scared glance before returning to stare at the oversized dog.

"Now, I needa explain 'bout the wizardin' world ter you, go' it?" he asked. I nodded slowly and slowly slid against the back of the chair, head resting, heart still thumping.

"But firs' off, I'm Rubues Hagrid. Gamekeeper a' 'Ogwarts. Now, would you like a cuppa tea?" he added. I nodded slowly again, and rested my eyes. I could see the last glance I saw of my brother, of everyone leaning over me, of Dumbledore bringing me to the awkward house. Outside, the sun was resting gently on the luscious, green grounds of Hogwarts. I opened my eyes and Hagrid handed me my tea. I gulped it down in one.

"You keep drinkin' like tha' an' you're gonna ge' yourself a case of hiccups!" I couldn't care less if I had hiccups. The only thing that was troubling me, was if my brother got out of that house... if he got out of it alive...

"Now, ter star' the explanation!" said Hagrid, getting comfortable in his seat. I straightened up so I could take every bit of Hagrid's speech in, every single thing, all I needed to know about my brother's point of view...

Two hours later, packed with everything and anything I need to know about the Wizarding World. Yikes, I can't believe Muggles can ignore this stuff.

"Now, the real question is... are you one o' us?" asked Hagrid tentatively. A what? A witch? How was I supposed to know?

"Um... one of what, sorry?" I asked, uncertainly.

"A witch, o' course!" chuckled Hagrid,

"I mean, if your bro'er's one, your probably boun' to be one, too!" I looked at Hagrid unsurely, wondering if he was serious.

"Here, wave this an' say - _no!_ Don' point it a' _me!_ Point it at, er, those flowers! And say, '_Wingardium Leviosa!_" I took the pink umbrella from Hagrid and, (feeling quite stupid) I said:

"_Wingardium Leviosa_. There, did somethi—" I was cut through my sentence by the flowers, without anything supporting them in sight, flying around in midair.

"_RUN! MUTATED FLOWERS!_" I screamed. I ran around the hut, panicking, wondering why I was even panicking. Then something hit me, a feeling I never had felt before, a feeling of power, a feeling of final understanding, the feeling of... magic.

"Woah! Skye, calm down! This is wonderful! You're a –"

"Witch." I finished. Hagrid beamed at me. He hurried over and put me into a rib-breaking hug. I felt the sensation and celebration burst inside of me, the happiest I had ever felt. _I was a witch_.

"Well, that does i' then! You're being shipped off ter 'Ogwarts!" chuckled Hagrid. The music died down a little in my heart.

"Hogwarts? Isn't that a school of –"

"Magic! Yes! You'll learn how ter do all sorts of stuff! Trust me, it'll be OK! We've got ter go ter Diagon Alley to ge' your things, though. Although, we should tell Dumbledore, an' then –" I felt an odd reminder of Mrs Weasley, zooming down the road of speech when all of a sudden, the cabin's door burst open. There stood Harry, Mr Weasley, Ron and Hermione (the girl with bushy hair). Harry ran forwards and hugged me. I hugged him back, feeling so happy all at once that I wanted to squeal. _I would be leaving the orphanage forever_.


	4. The Malfoy Family

Harry and I broke apart, beaming at each other, content with happiness. Harry was my last family. I could not loose him. And for that very reason, I was confident to start learning about magic straight away, to be able to learn his ways and be the first thing he would protect under any circumstances necessary. Right now, he was mine.

"When are we going to Diagon Alley, Hagrid?" Harry asked the man who was towering over the rest of the group.

"Tomorrow, thin', should be the righ' time. Bu' now, you two needa ge' a good night's sleep." answered Hagrid, yawning slightly. We were all very sleepy seeing as there was an attack at The Burrow. Mr Weasley glanced at his watch and his eyes just about popped out of his head.

Merlin's beard, is that the time? You kids should be in bed by now! Come on, now, we don't want to have seven grumpy witches and wizards slumping about, do we? Come on, it's been a big – _yawn_ – day." said Mr Weasley, sleepily stretching his arms. With that, he nodded to Hagrid an everybody left the slightly crowded hut. We walked over to the small village bear Hogwarts called Hogsmeade. There was an old, mangy shoe sitting in the middle of the road. Everybody walked up to it and placed a hand on it. Mr Weasley said:

"One - two –"

"Harry! Skye!" warned Ron. Harry and I placed our hands on the shoe just in time; the shoe shot upwards, spinning ominously, hands glued to the the rotten old thing. There were flashes of color and time around us, when Mr Weasley said:

"Let go kids!"

"What?" screeched Hermione,

"Let _go_!" We all let go of the shoe, screaming, falling into darkness...

Suddenly, our bodies made hard contact with the ground. We had landed outside The Burrow. We slowly picked ourselves up to see Mr Weasley and Ron, walking down to the ground in midair, smiles on their faces. There was a small thud as Mr Weasley and his youngest son landed. We walked back to the wooden, old house, exhausted, worn out. That night, I was put in a room with Hermione and Ginny. We all fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows. I was so tired, yet so happy to be with my brother,

The next morning, I was awoken by Ginny and Hermione, shaking me violently to wake.

"What izit?" I asked sleepily, looking around wildly for some problem.

"Nothing bad, we just want to show you someone! Come here, Skye! Quickly!" Hermione and Ginny heaved me into a standing position and took me to Ginny's bedroom window.

There, a few yards beyond the outskirts of The Burrow's boundaries, stood a small family, all with white-blonde hair. There was a woman, with a scarlet necklace on following deep purple robes. Standing beside her was a man, no bright, happy colors on his robes: only black. A black that seemed to swallow you in darkness and misery, a black that was a most unfortunately upsetting color. But in front of both the (assumed) parents, was a young boy with emerald green robes on and dazzling, grey eyes. I seemed quite captured in his appearance for a few seconds before dragging my eyes over to my friends.

"Who are they?" I asked,

"The Malfoys." said Hermione dramatically. If was as if an invisible sound effects machine would beep and say; 'dun dun dun!', but no sound effect machine took action, and replaced itself with silence.

"The woman is Narcissa, the man is Lucius, but their son is the most vile of them all..." once again, it sounded like the sound effect machine should have been there, and played a drumroll, but no such thing happened.

"Draco Malfoy." finished Hermione. She said it a little dreamily, which made me feel a lot better; it was normal to be trapped in the world of love with him. Oh well, no one can tell the future.


End file.
